


Drunken Smooches - Oswald and Jim on the rebound

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Opposites Attract, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald and Jim have both been dumped by their respective 'plus ones' and are drowning their sorrows together in a bar.  Things develop....A one-off piece of fluff, a possible way for Oswald and Jim to get together.





	Drunken Smooches - Oswald and Jim on the rebound

Drunken Smooches

“Oswald..”

“Yes, Jim?”

Oswald smiled at Jim vaguely and Jim grinned back at him woozily. They had both had a lot of whisky to drink and were gazing at one another in an alcohol-fuelled haze at the bar.

Jim’s expression changed to big-eyed solemnity. His face moved closer to Oswald’s.

“I’d just like to say…” he paused and swayed a little, hiccupped and then chuckled. “Oops!”

“What?” Oswald’s smile softened and his eyes were misted and sleepy.

“I’d just like to say..” Jim repeated, hesitantly, as if he were trying to find the right words to use.

“Go on Jim - I’m all ears!” Oswald blinked tipsily.

“Indeed! Erm..hang on, no you’re not - you have very cute little ears!”

“Oh! Thanks Jim!” Oswald smiled coyly and glanced away.

“Anyway,” continued Jim, trying not to lose his original thread through a fog of whisky fumes and confusion.

“I just wanted to tell you - I’m sorry, Oswald.”

Oswald took a drunken double take. “Sorry? Sorry for what?” He smiled lopsidedly and slumped onto the bar, looking askance at Jim.

“For leaving you there.. You know…”

“Leaving me where?” Oswald stared back at Jim with wide eyed bewilderment and smiled, and swayed a little.

“Well….Arkham...of course.” Jim glanced down with deep shame.

“Pft! That? Forget it!” Oswald slurred magnanimously, sliding sideways toward Jim and landing his head on Jim’s shoulder.

“Really?” Jim slurred back. “You sure?” His head slumped sideways and came to rest on Oswald’s crown. “You are such a nice guy - y’know that?” he murmured into Oswald’s parting.  
He sighed with sleepy contentment.

“Me? Really?” murmured Oswald dreamily.

“Yeah.” Jim lifted his face, came down again and then pressed his lips to Oswald’s head. “Mmmmmm, your hair tastes good!” He nuzzled Oswald, inhaling the scent of Oswald’s raven black locks.

“Why….thank you Jim…” then Oswald raised his face, looking right at Jim, and Jim’s dreamy eyes met Oswald’s misted stare.

Face met face, softly grazing, and then lips met lips…..and then, that was that.

“So..let’s get this straight. You really do forgive me for leaving you in Arkham?”

Oswald turned over in bed, sighing with exasperation. “Of course!” He kissed Jim’s anxious face in a bid to reassure him. “Now, can we just go back to sleep?”


End file.
